


Форкосиган/Хеталия

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Gen, Komarr, Sergyar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Hetalia/Vorkosigan crossover by gisho</p><p>Корделия и... воплощение целой планеты. Как они находят общий язык?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Форкосиган/Хеталия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hetalia/Vorkosigan crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/193579) by gisho. 



Она была представлена Барраяру вскоре после того, как ее муж стал регентом. Его регентом. Сама эта мысль казалась Корделии слегка чуждой, но что-то подсказывало ей, что это знакомство серьезно. Он взял ее за руку и поглядел в глаза, и она поняла. Он был высоким, мрачным, с очень усталым взглядом; одну руку он неподвижно прижимал к боку, словно оберегая заживающую рану. Он поглядел на нее с подозрением и пробормотал что, дескать, полагается на суждение Эйрела. 

Нет, не ради Барраяра она приехала сюда. Однако, не прерывая рукопожатия, Корделия ответила: 

\- Он хорошо вам послужил. Я надеюсь, что смогу подарить вам такую же преданность. 

Барраяр отвернулся; на его лице застыло суровое, недоверчивое выражение. 

Однако в день окончания гражданской войны, когда Корделия вывела его наружу из древних подвальных темниц, он опустился на колени, поцеловал ей руку и прошептал: 

\- Миледи, империя не забудет вашей службы. 

* 

Разумеется, его интересовало, как учится Грегор. СБшники не знали, как им быть; кажется, над ним они просто не имели власти. Он приходил туда, куда сам хотел. Зачастую, когда застенчивый Грегор убегал от Корделии, она находила его в саду в компании Барраяра: чаще всего - в том самом расходящемся концентрическими кругами дворцовом саду, который распланировал Эзар. Сад был засажен исключительно зелеными земными растениями - своего рода иммигрантами на этой планете, впрочем, как и каждый человек или каждая пригоршня чернозема на этой земле. 

Голос у Барраяра был глубоким и мягким, и он всегда был при мече и плазмотроне - безоружным Корделия не видела его ни разу. Грегор слушал его с тем же серьезным вниманием, как саму Корделию или Эйрела. После этих бесед он никогда не выглядел успокоенным, зато с новым рвением набрасывался на учебу. 

\- Будь с ним осторожнее, - как-то заметила она Барраяру, улучив минутку наедине с ним на веранде, пока Грегор убежал в дом вымыть руки перед обедом. - Он... он хороший мальчик. И не заслуживает боли. 

Взгляд Барраяра оставался непроницаемым, как всегда : 

\- Он мой император, и я буду ему служить. 

На слова про осторожность он не ответил ничего. Видел ли он в Грегоре ребенка, с которым надо быть бережным? Впрочем, по их мирным беседам нельзя было представить, что он неосторожен. Интересно, неужели в его сознании две этих концепции не пересекаются? 

* 

Майлз его ни разу не встречал, и Корделия, если честно, считала, что так будет лучше. Предубеждения против мутантов были здесь сильны до сих пор. Майлз так обожал саму идею Барраяра, с такой пугающей ревностностью верил, что его империя прекрасна, что столкновение с реальностью не принесло бы ему ничего, роме боли. Майлзу и так хватало боли. Пусть преодоление боли - это способ расти, но мама Корделия хотела, чтобы ее сын был в безопасности и счастлив. Ладно, пусть просто счастлив. 

Но она не удивилась, когда, однажды теплым днем заглянула в библиотеку на возбужденный голос Айвена и обнаружила, что они сидят там в углу вместе с Барраяром, и Айвен, размахивая руками, что-то оживленно излагает. 

Она подумала было быстро отступить, но тут Айвен, улыбнувшись, поздоровался и жестом пригласил ее присоединиться к их кружку. 

\- Заходи, тетя! Садись. Уверен, тебе это понравится. 

\- А... вы двое разве знакомы? - Она откинула прядь с виска, раздумывая тем временем, как ей представить его Айвену. Этот человек из знатных форов, это очевидно. И он очень похож на Грегора. Кем же он может быть... 

Но тут Айвен произнес: 

\- Ага. Барраяр мне все объяснил. А сейчас он рассказывает всякие забавные случаи, которые бывали с прежними выпусками Академии. Типа того, что как-то раз граф Форкосиган прислал на выпускную вечеринку большую бочку медовухи, а кто-то из поваров открыл ее по дурацкому поводу, свалился туда и утонул. Ты в это веришь? 

Он рассмеялся. Барраяр выглядел довольным. 

Слава богу выпускная вечеринка самого Айвена не была до такой степени бурной, хотя и намного менее благопристойной, чем это понравилось бы его матери. Корделия улыбнулась, подтащила себе стул и уселась слушать их рассказы. 

В конце концов Айвену пришлось убежать на свидание. Корделия пожала Барраяру руку, а племянника проводила взглядом с чувством легкой ностальгии: 

\- Я обычно чувствую себя так, словно должна извиниться за Айвена. 

Барраяр крепче сжал ее ладонь. 

\- Не стоит. Нам нужны такие мужчины, как он. 

\- Беспечные, безответственные, болтающие что попало? - Ее губы дрогнули в ласковой усмешке. - Айвен - милый мальчик, когда за ним приглядывают и когда не срабатывает его чертово культурное программирование. Увы, оно срабатывает так часто, и ему еще столько расти до взрослого... 

\- Храбрые и живые, - ответил Барраяр. 

* 

Разумеется, у Корделии не было ни единого шанса втихую перемолвиться с Грегором словом после свадьбы. Событие с большой буквы было расписано по минутам. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что она уже надавала ему советов достаточно, чтобы он со всем справился. Корделия любила Грегора так же, как Майлза, и в каком-то смысле он тоже был ее сыном. Проведя большую часть жизни угрюмым и молчаливо скорбным, с Лаисой он начал улыбаться. Как странно - отпустить его и довериться... 

Эйрел болтался где-то поблизости - несомненно, вел с кем-то переговоры по вопросам первостепенной важности, вот только ему придется прерваться, когда она утащит его прочь под предлогом собственной усталости. Впрочем, это было недалеко от истины: дело шло к полуночи, и она уже потеряла счет танцам. Коридоры дворца были тихи. Слуги, прибирающие после праздника, суетились сейчас в саду, сдвигая столы, сворачивая навесы, сметая остатки зерна, которые чудом не растащили на сувениры. Синие сумерки в коридоре разбавляло слабое желтое сияние настенных бра. 

Корделия приостановилась, кинув взгляд в поперечный коридорчик, выводивший к боковой двери. Она увидела Грегора и... нет, женщиной была не Лаиса. Очень похожа, но все же выше, и даже в неярком свете видно, что волосы другого оттенка, а фигура стройней. Корделия чуть не зашипела сквозь зубы. Грегор обнимает другую женщину, а та положила голову ему на плечо... 

Нет. Это не Грегор. Корделия облегченно выдохнула. Барраяр. Это Барраяр. Сейчас они с Грегором стали так похожи. 

Она замерла, прикидывая, как бы незаметней отойти, но тут пара разомкнула объятие и, взявшись за руки, направилась к ней. Корделия честно призналась самой себе, что ей любопытно. Она шагнула под свет ближайшего бра. 

Барраяр улыбался из темноты. Женщина глядела на нее задумчиво. Она была одета в комаррские брюки и пиджак, элегантно и официально. 

\- Корделия Форкосиган, - произнесла она утвердительным тоном. - Корделия Нейсмит Форкосиган. 

\- Верно. Разве мы знакомы? 

\- Не лично. Но знакомы. Я Комарра. - Она протянула руку, как это делают инопланетницы, и Корделия ее пожала. Рука Комарры была гладкой и прохладной. 

Барраяр в паре шагов позади снова улыбнулся, довольный и гордый. Его ладонь лежала на талии у Комарры, и она накрыла ее своей, нежным, почти собственническим жестом. Неудивительно, сообразила Корделия. Интеграция всегда была одной из целей Грегора, и в ее достижении он мог быть весьма убедителен. А сейчас самый подходящий момент. Бывали браки куда страннее... 

"Просто не забывай, что у нее есть своя голова на плечах, - мысленно посоветовала Корделия. - Уважай ее. Заботься о ней. Ты все сделаешь хорошо, милый. Все". 

* 

Девочку нашли в саду за домом, в том самом, что по распоряжению Катерины засадили местными растениями. Ей было лет восемь-десять. Она походила на Грегора. Корделия озадаченно потерла переносицу, привела девочку в дом, угостила апельсиновым соком и позвонила Эйрелу. 

Когда Эйрел пришел, он опустился перед девочкой на одно колено, посмотрел ей в глаза и взял за руки. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто ты такая? 

\- Я Сергияр! - В ее голосе слышалась радость от самого этого факта. Говорила она, что неудивительно, с дендарийским акцентом. 

\- Сергияр. А я - Эйрел Форкосиган. Я - твой вице-король, а Корделия - твоя вице-королева. Это значит, что мы должны приглядывать за тобой и помочь тебе вырасти большой и сильной. - Эйрел чуть прищурил глаза в намеке на улыбку. Он прекрасно справился с этой ситуацией. В конце концов, он с детства был знаком с Барраяром. 

Корделия положила руку девочке на плечо: 

\- Ты - колония Барраярской Империи. Это значит, что Барраяр тоже должен за тобой приглядывать. Именно он послал нас сюда. Ты поживешь с нами немного? 

\- Ага! - Сергияр завертелась на стуле. - Вы мне нравитесь. Поэтому я останусь с вами, пока не вырасту. А где живет Барраяр? Он - планета, как и я? Можно мне с ним познакомиться? - Большие глаза были полны надежды. Корделия вдруг подумала, что для империи это не самый худший вариант. 

Они отослали Барраяру и Комарре сообщение с курьером, хотя Эйрел заметил, что вряд ли эта новость станет для них сюрпризом. 

Что ж. Все будет хорошо. Корделии всегда хотелось дочку.


End file.
